Fogged In
Fogged In is episode twelve in season two of Full House. It originally aired on January 20, 1989. Opening Teaser In Joey's room, and as Michelle sits on his bed, he asks her what impressions he should use for his upcoming comedy act, even specifying favorites. Some of his suggestions include and (complete with the "I get no respect" catchphrase). Synopsis San Francisco is blanketed in a thick, heavy fog, which seems to put people in the Tanner household in a bad mood. For example, Jesse and Joey have literally been up all night working on their latest jingle (for Casa de Pancakes). The next morning, D.J. and Stephanie argue what should be served for breakfast. Stephanie wants French toast and D.J. wants waffles. Michelle, who was using her toy kitchen to flip some eggs for Danny, suggests cookies. Then, Kimmy arrives through the back door and has brought luggage as she is staying for the weekend, and that causes Jesse and Joey to scream at each other. She reminds Danny that she is allergic to feather pillows, dairy products – and 6-year-olds. Danny then asks if Kimmy's parents are coming back Sunday, and she confirms they are. As she and D.J. head upstairs, Jesse exhaustively asks if anyone wants to chip in for a hotel. And by the collective show of hands, everyone else seems to want to do just that. When D.J. and Kimmy unknowingly erase the jingle from the tape that it was recorded on by recording their version of " " on it, Jesse has an uncharacteristic display of temper, yells at D.J., and kicks her and Kimmy out of his room. Danny, hearing the commotion, thinks that Jesse's overreacting over this. But Jesse thinks otherwise, saying he had the whole jingle worked out, and spent all of last night working on it, and now his whole life is ruined, at which point he says that now he's overreacting, realizing that his work on the jingle is going to be much harder since Joey's going away for the weekend. In the meantime, with D.J. playing with "Kimmy Gibble-burger", Stephanie asks Michelle if she wants to play with her (see Quotes). Later, as an apology, Jesse buys D.J. a drum set, and Danny wishes that he had not done that. Jesse then asks D.J. to try them out, but she does not quite get the knack. So Jesse, explaining he played the drums in JH, does a demo for her and everyone else, which elicits their applause (as well as that of the studio audience). Jesse's father, Nick, shows up and tells Jesse that he and Jesse's mother, Irene, have been arguing, and Irene told Nick to go stay with Jesse for the time being. Irene tries to leave, but the thick fog outside has forced her to stay at the Tanner house as well. They themselves have conflicting opinions on whether their granddaughter should keep the drums: Nick says she should, Irene says to talk it out. The fog is also preventing a disappointed Joey and his girlfriend, Cheryl, from going on a skiing trip in Tahoe. With the house living up to the show's name, the family accommodates the guests: Nick gets to sleep on the living room couch, Irene gets to sleep in Joey's room, and Kimmy gets to sleep in the girls' room. However, her constant non-stop snoring is preventing the girls from getting any sleep, so they sleepwalk her over to Michelle's room, thus allowing them to get some sleep and preventing Michelle from getting any sleep. Later, Jesse helps Nick and Irene patch things up, and that makes him realize that he should have talked to D.J. instead of yelling at her and then trying to buy her forgiveness for losing his temper with her the way he did. Danny allows D.J. to keep the drums, and Jesse has a talk with D.J., apologizing to her for losing his temper. He tells her (as the inspirational music plays) a story about Nick bought him off when he misbehaved. He keeps going until she falls asleep (as Jeff Franklin's EP credit appears); at which point, he appropriately wraps this "fairy tale" up (as Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett's EP credits appear): "And they lived happily ever after" (as the audience applauds). Quotes comes downstairs to the kitchen, very exhausted. Danny: Jess, you better check the expiration date on that mousse. D.J.: I've never seen anyone look so wiped out. [Joey comes upstairs to the kitchen, also very exhausted.] Jesse: Joseph, we did it. We stayed up all night, but finally finished that jingle. Joey: Yeah, that sunrise was real inspiring. Kimmy: the back door Good morning. I'm here for the weekend. Jesse & Joey: at each other Ahhhhh! D.J.: They're just kidding. Kimmy, we're gonna have so much fun. the front doorbell rings. Joey: I'll get it. Kimmy: Thanks for letting me stay, Mr. Tanner. Don't forget, I'm allergic to dairy products, feather pillows... and 6-year-olds. Stephanie: Don't look at me. I'm 6 ¾. Danny: Your parents are coming back Sunday? Kimmy: Absolutely. Wednesday at the latest. and her best friend head upstairs. Jesse: Who wants to chip in for a hotel? by the collective show of hands, everyone seems to want to do just that. ---- Jesse: (entering his room as D.J. and Kimmy record the song "The Locomotion"): What are you doing? D.J.: The Locomotion. Jesse: Where'd you get this tape? D.J.: It was in there! Jesse: Oh, no. Please tell me you didn't tape over my Casa de Pancakes jingle! rewinds the tape, which was recorded by D.J. and Kimmy. Tape: ending Casa de Pancakes, olé! Jesse: I can't believe it! It's gone! You guys destroyed it! Now I'm gonna have to do the whole thing over again! Kimmy: Not the whole thing. You still got "Casa de Pancakes, olé!". Jesse: Now, D.J., this is my room, and you have no right being in here without my permission. D.J.: But... Jesse: I don't want to hear any buts! D.J.: But it was an accident. Jesse: What did I just say?! Now how much is it just to check a tape before you record over it?! I want you guys both get out of here before I get mad! Kimmy: Before? D.J.: Look. I'm really sorry. It was an accident. But you don't have to worry, 'cause I'm never gonna come into this room again. and Kimmy leave the room. ---- [Stephanie enters Michelle's room, looking for someone to play with.] Stephanie: Hi, Michelle. What a day. D.J. was playing all day with Kimmy Gibble-burger. I don't believe I'm gonna say this, but would you play with me? Michelle: No. Stephanie: Please. Pretty please. I'll play anything you want. Michelle: Horsy. Stephanie: Okay, hop on. Michelle: Go horsy. Stephanie: Come on. Mr. Bear, I can't believe I've sunk this low. ---- the girls get ready for bed, Jesse's parents enter to say goodnight. D.J.: Dad, how come everybody's mad tonight? Stephanie: Maybe it's because Kimmy Gibbler's here. Danny: I don't think so. is munching loudly on potato chips. Maybe. ---- [Jesse tells Michelle a fairy tale regarding him, Danny, D.J., and the drums.] Jesse: So... the nice handsome prince with great hair gave the young princess a magical, musical gift. Just then the tall, geeky giant came in and took the gift away. The princess was so sad and that, Michelle, was the day the music died. Danny: Give me my kid. Michelle: Geeky giant. Jesse: Geeky giant. Yeah, Michelle, that was my favorite part too. Give me a kiss. Give me a kiss. leaves. Danny: Let me tell you the real story. Once upon a time, the tall and lean and elegant prince from the Land of Wisdom came to save the princess from the hot-headed troubadour who spent way too much time on his hair. Michelle: Geeky giant. ---- snoring is keeping the roommates up. Stephanie: Does she snore that loud because she has air in her head? D.J.: This is so weird. She never snores when she's sleeping in class. Let's get her out of here. Come on, Kimmy. Get up. help her to her feet. Come on. Come on. Stephanie: I pity the fool who marries this woman Trivia. walk her out of the room. D.J.: Let's go, Kimmy. Come on. Stephanie: Come on. in the hall... D.J.: Come on, Kimmy. Let's go visit your new bed. Kimmy: exhaustively Why? Stephanie: Because you snore like a garbage truck. get her into Michelle's room, and set her down in the rocking chair. D.J.: Look, Kimmy. Here's your new bed. Stephanie: Snore your head off. walk out of the room and close the door behind them. Michelle tries shushing Kimmy and even covering her ears, to no avail. Michelle: Oh no. Trivia *The first time Kimmy sleeps over at the house in the girls' room, but the only time she is heard snoring *Although Danny and Jesse let D.J. keep her drum set, she does not use them until the Fuller House episode "Girl Talk" *Stephanie's line, "I pity the fool who marries this woman" is a take on 's trademark phrase, "I pity the fool", first used in the film Rocky III (1982) *An outtake from this episode features the scene where Stephanie asks to play with Michelle, and before she can even complete the question, Michelle's tongue causes her (Jodie Sweetin) to laugh Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes